Premonition
by Shonetta
Summary: AU. Just before Janeway leaves for the badlands, she is plagued by disturbing dreams of the future. JC


_Star Trek Voyager_ is the property of Paramount Pictures

**Premonition (PG)**

_We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile._

Kathryn Janeway woke with a start. She was breathless and soaked in her own sweat. She clutched her covers to her chest and wept softly. Molly crept up beside her and nudged her with her wet nose. Kathryn took the dog in her arms and buried her face in the animal's soft fur.

* * *

Chakotay watched Kathryn carefully as she put the flowers he had given her into a vase. She looked pale, tired, and there were black rings under her eyes. For days now she had not been herself. She picked up the vase, but it slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor. It smashed into a thousand pieces and the flowers lay lost in a pool of water. Kathryn stared at the mess and tried to stifle a sob. Chakotay went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You go and sit down. I'll clear this up." He saw tears in her eyes, saw her lip tremble, and drew her into his arms. "It's alright, Kathryn. Everything's alright."

"No it's not alright," she said, holding him tight. "Something's been happening to me, Chakotay. I don't understand it, but at the same time I do..."

Chakotay gently drew her away from him. "What things?"

"I've been having terrible dreams. Every night for about a week now. Dreams about Voyager."

Chakotay took her hands in his. "Voyager is your first command. It's understandable that you have anxieties."

"That's what I thought the dreams were at first ... anxieties.. But they're more than that. They're some kind of premonition. For some reason someone is manipulating my dreams and I don't know what they are trying to tell me, what they want me to prevent."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is giving me knowledge of the future so I can change it. But I don't know how or why."

Chakotay drew her towards the couch. "Come sit. Tell me more about these dreams."

They sat together and Chakotay held Kathryn's hands in his.

"They're jumbled dreams," Kathryn began. "I can't remember them all, can't remember all the people and what happens doesn't make sense ... I mean in relation to our real lives. And yet they do make sense. You, B'Elanna, Anneka ... you all represent people I'll meet in the future, and they represent what's going to happen to you, to us. And that's what's frightening." She paused. "I'm the Captain of Voyager and go in search of your ship into the Badlands. You're a Maquis, you see, and are of Mayan descent, not Cherokee. Tuvok is aboard your ship as a spy. I go in search of the ship but Voyager is pulled into the Delta Quadrant by an alien of some kind.. I can't remember. We're stranded in the Delta Quadrant for seven years and our crews are forced to work together. I make you my First Officer and B'Elanna becomes my chief engineer. I'm still engaged to Mark and you and I are strangers. We fall in love, but just like when we were on the Albertani, we never act on our feelings because of the command structure. You even tell me a version of the ancient legend you told me when we were lost in the Zyrath Forest last year." Fresh tears welled in her eyes and she looked up at him. "But we lose each other. In the years we are stranded, we drift apart and you fall in love with Seven ... Anneka... who is a Borg drone we rescue from the Collective." She took a deep breath. "And I shouldn't even be talking to you about this. Just knowing, just talking ... the future has already been changed."

Chakotay brushed Kathryn's hair from her face. "The last few weeks have been difficult for you, Kathryn. I know how close you've always been to Tuvok and how anxious you are to find him. These dreams ... they're just your imagination playing on your doubts and fears, especially your fear of relationships. You lost Justin in a terrible accident, and Mark broke your heart by having an affair with Anneka Hanson. You think you'll lose me too, but that's not going to happen. I promise you." He touched her face. "They're jumbled dreams, Kathryn, because your thoughts are jumbled."

"But they were so real, Chakotay. I've never had dreams like that before."

"And you've never been captain of a ship before. You have a lot of responsibility. It's bound to take a lot out of you. And think about this rationally. An alien entity drawing people from the other side of the galaxy? Rescuing a Borg drone from the Collective? Starfleet and Maquis crews working together? I need not tell you the probability ratios of even one of them events occurring, let alone all of them."

Kathryn thought a moment and then smiled. "You're right, Chakotay. Of course you're right."

She drew close to him and closed her eyes as his arms enfolded her. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her hair. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Perhaps if he was with her, she would sleep better. She always said she slept better with him beside her.

Kathryn nodded against his shoulder. "Yes please."

* * *

Light seeped in through the shutters and Kathryn stirred awake. She turned slowly to Chakotay and saw that he was already awake. He was leaning on an elbow, watching her, and smiled his beautiful smile as her eyes met his. Kathryn smiled in return and he kissed her lips softly.

"Any dreams?"

"No," she smiled happily. "I slept like a log."

Chakotay lay beside her and drew her into his arms. "I'm going to miss you so much when you're in the Badlands."

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you. I wish you could come along. Wish you were my First Officer."

"Hardly a good idea. When we served on the Albertani, every time you came into the room, I could focus on nothing else."

"Same here." Kathryn raised herself to look at him. "I can't wait for the wedding."

"Neither can I." He caressed her arm. "We will be happy, Kathryn. I promise I'll make you happy."

Kathryn touched his cheek. "I know that, Chakotay. I just hope I'll be enough to make you happy."

"Happier than I can imagine at this moment."

Tears welled in her eyes and she kissed him softly. She deepened the kiss as his arms encircled her.

* * *

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her Ready Room, coffee in hand, and spoke to Chakotay via the comm link.

"Replicators are back online now," she said, taking a sip of her coffee. "We've had some power problems this morning."

"Nothing too serious, I hope."

"Nothing we can't handle."

"I have some news for you," Chakotay smiled. "We'll have new additions to the family soon."

"New additions?"

"Molly's having puppies."

Kathryn clasped her hands together in joy. "Oh, Chakotay, that's wonderful! But make sure you take good care of her. Don't let her rough it outdoors. Make sure she sleeps in her doggie bed and eats all her food. She's too bad for taking our snacks."

"Aye, aye, Captain." His eyes fell heavy as he pondered the next question. "When will you be leaving?"

"In a few minutes ... once I've gone through the system reports."

He gave a sad smile. "Then I'd better not bother you any more."

Kathryn drew as close to the view screen as she could, kneeling on the floor. "Hey, you never bother me, except in ways I like to be bothered. Understand?"

He nodded and they gazed deep into each others eyes. Kathryn shivered as a feeling of deja vu overwhelmed her, but she tried to discard it. With tears in her eyes she blew him a kiss. "See you in a few weeks."

The link ended and Kathryn stared at the blank monitor. This was familiar, all too familiar. It was just like the dreams. Different, but the same. She stood up and went over to the window. The door chimed.

"Come in."

Tom Paris entered with a young ensign that was all too familiar... Kathryn took a deep breath, desperate to calm her growing fear. The young ensign went over to her. "Are you alright, Captain?"

"Yes, I... No, I..." She wiped her brow. "Leave, gentlemen ... please..."

They looked at her curiously, but dared not disobey.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said as he and Tom left the room.

When they were gone, Kathryn sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands. It was all like her dream ... everything... and that could only mean one thing - Voyager was going to be pulled into the Delta Quadrant. Kathryn felt like screaming. To abort the mission would be to break the temporal prime directive and the consequences of that could be catastrophic. And yet to not break it could be equally as disastrous. If only the dreams had been more specific about what she should avoid ... Kathryn got up and paced the room. Temporal mechanics had never been her strong point. In fact, she had spent most of her time avoiding the subject. She wiped away her tears and reopened the comm link, desperately hoping Chakotay was still at home.

He was, and was gripped with anxiety when Kathryn's tearful face filled the view screen.

"Kathryn, what is it?"

"It's all happening like my dream," she wept. "But I can't break the temporal prime directive. I don't have that right. I have to see this through."

Chakotay stepped closer to the view screen. "I don't understand."

"My dream, Chakotay... I can't say anymore, I shouldn't. But I want you to know that I love you. Tell Mom and Phoebe too..."

"Kathryn, you're frightening me."

"Just wait, Chakotay ... just wait for me..."

The transmission ended abruptly.

"Kathryn... no wait..."

Chakotay desperately tried to re-open the link, but nothing he did worked. He slammed the wall in frustration, desperately trying to make sense of this. The only conclusion he could come to was that Kathryn was ill, that the pressure of the past few weeks had got to her. He had to get her home. She couldn't command a ship in her state.

* * *

Kathryn walked on to the bridge and hoped the make-up she had applied covered the blotches of tears on her cheeks. Almost in mechanical form she took her seat on the bridge and gave the command "engage." The ship began to move and she knew the journey that would take at least seven years had begun.

* * *

"Voyager has already left deep space for the Badlands," Admiral Paris said as Chakotay spoke to him over the comm system.

"Then make contact, order a return."

"Kathryn Janeway is one of the greatest officers I've ever had the privilege of working with. If she did not feel able to lead this mission, she would not try. I know what it's like to have to part from a loved one for long periods of time, and it's understandable that she was upset at saying good-bye to you. But that doesn't mean she is unfit to captain the ship."

"But you don't understand."

"It will get easier, believe me."

"But you have a son on that ship. Aren't you in the least concerned about...?"

"I'm always concerned, Commander. And this is a dangerous mission, I make no pretense about that. But I have every confidence that Kathryn will be able to complete it successfully."

"But..."

"What you need is a distraction. Since resigning from the Albertani to pursue a relationship with Kathryn, have you been reassigned?"

"No."

"Then I reassign you. I'm looking for a First Officer for the exploration starship Ceres and it's about time you were promoted."

"I'm not interested," Chakotay said, his anxiety making him more abrupt than usual. "I've decided to pursue a career in archaeology."

The Admiral bit his lip. "I see. Well, I guess I'll just have to offer Russell Mayston the post then. But don't tell him he was second choice." He paused. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Commander."

"But I'm really concerned about Kathryn," Chakotay continued. "She hasn't been herself lately. She's ..."

"And I'll make a note of your concerns, Commander. But Kathryn is well capable of looking after herself. We both know that. Now, good day, Commander."

"But..."

"I said Good day."

Chakotay took a resigned breath. "Good day, Sir."

* * *

Chakotay slept on his couch, Molly beside him. It had been eight weeks since Voyager had departed, and he had slept little. He was exhausted and had fallen to sleep while watching a movie. The sound of gun shots woke him and he stirred slowly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Computer, what time is it?"

"23:08 hours."

Chakotay sat up and absently watched the movie for a while. Then he closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep again until a news flash shocked his senses awake.

"Starfleet Command has just confirmed that the Federation starship, the U.S.S. Voyager, is missing. The crew, under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway, were on a mission to capture a Maquis ship in the Badlands. All attempts at contacting Voyager have failed. The Federation have began a macroscopic search, but hopes of finding the starship and crew alive are not high."

Chakotay got up and paced the room. This could not be happening. Kathryn's dreams couldn't have been a premonition... The door chimed and Molly began to bark. Chakotay didn't hear either the chime or the bark. He was lost in his own thought. The door chimed again and Molly scratched his leg, forcing his attention. When the door chime sounded again, Chakotay went to answer the door. It was Phoebe and Gretchen, Kathryn's sister and mother. Their eyes were red from tears and without a word they came in.

"Something terrible has happened," Phoebe said as the door closed behind them. "Voyager has..." she could not say the words.

"I know," Chakotay replied. "I saw the news flash."

"Oh Chakotay," she wept, "I'm sorry. We didn't want you to find out that way ... We've just found out ourselves ... Commander Reynolds told us... and we came straight here."

Chakotay put his hand on her shoulder. "I appreciate that."

"I didn't even get to say good-bye," she wept. "And now she's..."

"Not dead," Chakotay said tearfully. "She's stranded in the Delta Quadrant. She told me it would happen. God knows how she knew, but she did." Anger began to churn inside him. "I should have listened to her ... Why the hell didn't I listen to her?"

Gretchen stepped closer to him. "The Delta Quadrant? I don't understand."

"She had some kind of premonition ... she said Voyager was going to go missing in the Badlands, pulled into the Delta Quadrant by some alien entity. She spoke to me just before she left... told me to wait ... said that she loves us..."

He could contain the tears no more and began to weep. Phoebe and Gretchen drew close to him and they all wept together.

* * *

_FOUR YEARS LATER_

"For you, Captain."

Kathryn hesitantly took the PADD Neelix offered her.

The Talaxian couldn't help but ask, even though he knew the answer from having read the first two lines. "Who's it from?"

"It's from Chakotay," Kathryn replied, "the man I was engaged to."

She sat down on her couch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Neelix."

"Of course, Captain."

He left the room and Kathryn watched the silver doors close behind him. She then turned to the PADD and for the longest time just stared at it. She was afraid of opening the letter ... afraid it would be as it was in her dream. Over the past four years, so much had happened like it had in her dreams; they were stranded in the Delta Quadrant and the crew of the Maquis ship Tuvok had been on had joined her own crew; her original First Officer had been killed in the incident that stranded them in the Delta Quadrant, and he had been replaced by a Maquis of Mayan descent; their EMH mark one had developed his own personality, and they had battled the Borg and acquired a drone who had once been human...

At last Kathryn found the strength to open the letter, but even then it took a moment for her anxious brain to make sense of the words. With suspended breath she read. As the contents sank in, she began to laugh and cry all at once. Chakotay was waiting for her. He hadn't given her up for dead and found someone else. He was waiting for her.

* * *

_THREE YEARS LATER_

Chakotay, Phoebe, and Gretchen watched the night sky with thousands of strangers. They were all waiting for Voyager to return. For three years they had heard nothing from or about Kathryn, but that afternoon they had received the news that Voyager had returned through a transwarp aperture. Chakotay's body shivered from the cold, but his mind was oblivious to everything that was happening all around him. All that mattered was that Voyager was returning and was bringing Kathryn back to him. He watched the night sky, watched and waited. At last the starship came into view and the crowd began to cheer wildly and fireworks burst into rainbows of colors. Effortlessly, the ship landed, and moments later the crew began to disembark, junior ranks first. Chakotay could hardly breathe as he waited... ensigns... lieutenants... commanders... and the then the Captain. The crowd gave her rapturous applause, but Chakotay was deaf to their cries. All he could see was the woman he loved. He gasped when she turned in his direction and their eyes met. She smiled through tears. Then she walked down the steps, her eyes fixed on him the whole time, and he walked to meet her. It must have been only seconds, but it seemed an eternity to both of them. Without a word they fell into each others arms and held each other tight. Phoebe and Gretchen remained at a distance, allowing them this moment.

Kathryn and Chakotay held each other long, neither wanting to be the first to let go. But at last they drew away. Chakotay touched her hair. It was shorter now. For the first time, he noticed that a little girl was standing next to her. She had dark black hair and deep brown eyes. Kathryn put her arm around the child and her voice was coarser than usual from emotion.

"Meet Naomi ... your daughter."

Chakotay stared tearfully at the beautiful little girl before him. She had his coloring, but she looked so much like Kathryn. She had her mother's confidence too and smiled broadly at him.

"I've waited a long time to meet you, Daddy."

She held out her arms to him. Chakotay hesitated a moment, but then picked her up. The child wrapped her arms around his neck and weeping from joy, Chakotay held her close.

Kathryn watched, her own tears flowing steadily. Then her mother and sister approached and, with open arms, Kathryn greeted them both.

**The End**


End file.
